Stole My Heart
by megancooperxo
Summary: a one direction fanfic @megan cooperxo @rebeccam1261 @its caitlynn louis is involved in a car accident and manages to survive. megan realises that she loves him, even though he has eleanor. on a night out, bad things happen to rebecca and megan meets a boy. caitlynn's ex returns and hurts. rebecca gives niall some bad news. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Stole My Heart Part 1

Megans POV

'LOUIS!' I screamed, trying to push past the police officers. I had to see him and make sure he was ok. He was my best friend. I managed to push past the officers and ran up to the scene of the car crash. I looked through the smashed window. I saw Louis, looking lifeless and weak.  
'LOUIS!' I grabbed his hand.  
He was still breathing.  
'Can you hear me? Say something!' I was really panicking.  
He didn't say anything, but he sqeezed my hand. I sighed with relief. He could hear me! 'Your going to be fine! They're going to get you out of there as soon as the can!' A tear rolled down my cheek.  
'YOU'LL BE FINE!' I shouted as two police officers came over and carried me away from the car.

Louis' POV

I sat in the drivers seat of the car. I was weak. I couldn't move. The other car had hit mine with quite a force. I could feel the blood seeping from my head. I heard Megan screaming my name. I couldn't speak back. She had grabbed my hand. I squeezed hers, to let her know I was ok. She told me I would be ok. That they would get me out and I'd be fine. I didn't have the same thoughts. I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. I didn't think I had any chance of making it. This was it.

Rebeccas POV

I was pacing back and forward in the living room, tears forming in my eyes.  
' I just can't believe what's happened to him! He's almost dead! He was on his way HERE! To pick you up. That could of been you!' I cried.  
Niall stood up and stopped me.  
' I know babe. I know I could have been there. But I wasn't. I'm fine. Stop thinking about it. Louis ,he's a fighter. He'll be fine. He'll be bouncing back to his usual funny self in no time' Niall laughed.  
He put his arm around me and kissed my head. I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked over to the couch. Niall followed me. I turned on the tv and picked up the remote. I started flicking through the channels but eventually turned it off. Most channels were talking about the car crash and about Louis. I really did hope he was ok. One Direction wouldn't be the same without Louis.

Caitlynns POV

I ran through to Rebecca and Nialls apartment.  
'Oh my god! Have you heard what's happened to Louis!' I shouted.  
They both nodded. Niall shook his head to get me to stop talking. I could tell Rebecca was a bit shaken up by the whole situation. My phone rang. It was megan.

*hi Megan. Any news?*  
-HE'S OK! I ran up to the car and he squeezed my hand! He's alive he's going to be fine!-  
*thats great megan! Ok come back up the apartments?*  
-yeah I'm on my way now bye!-  
*bye megs!*

'That was Megan' I smiled, 'she said she went right up to the car and Louis ok. Once they have him out their taking him to the hospital but he should be fine!' I shouted.  
Niall nodded and Rebecca smiled.  
'Well I'm away back to tell Harry. Bye guys!' I said before running up the stairs to mine and Harry's place.

'HARRY HE'S OK!' I screamed, running through the door. Harry was lying on the couch in just his boxers. He looked really nice lying there, his hair all messed up and looking scruffy.  
'That's great' he said slowly.  
I jumped next to him and he kissed my head. I looked him in the eye and smiled, before turning my focus to the tv. He was watching the news. They were talking about Louis and the carcrash. They said that he was on route to the hospital.  
'At least he's ok' I thought to myself.

Megans POV

I was in the lift up to Louis and Eleanors apartment. I pushed open the door. Eleanor was curled up on the sofa, crying her eyes out.  
'Any news?' She asked me, looking hopeful.  
I nodded and bit my lip. She looked down as if waiting for bad news.  
'HE'S OK! HE SQUEEZED MY HAND HE'S GOING TO BE FINE!' I smiled, running over to her and hugging her. She let out a big sigh.  
'That's great!' She squealed.  
I took her hand and pulled her out of the apartment.  
'Where are we going?' She laughed as we ran down the long hallway and to the lift.  
'We're going to the hospital!' I smiled at her, before exiting the lift. We ran through the busy streets of London, dodging Business men and other people hurrying about. We ran over roads, dodging the speeding taxis. We arrived at the main entrance of the hospital and asked for directions to Louis room. We ran through the corridors before finally reaching his room. I looked through the glass window. I could see him, he was staring out the window. Eleanor knocked on the door. He turned around and smiled at us. I smiled back. I waited outside while Eleanor went in to talk to him. After all, she was his girlfriend. I kept staring at him. He looked so happy yet so weak. I knew he would come back strong.


	2. Chapter 2

Stole My Heart part 2

*3 Months Later*

Rebeccas POV

Louis had come back strong. He wasn't injured bad. He had been in the hospital a few weeks before being discharged. He had medication which he had to take short term twice a day. Eleanor was really supportive and whenever Megan was around so was she. Everyone had been so stressed and busy since the accident. Niall and I had barley any time to spend together. It had been like that since we both moved up to London 2 year ago when he got put into One Direction. We had been together since we were 15. 3 years. I really loved him and I just wanted to be able to spend some time with him, but they were always in the studio or away doing gigs. I guess it was just something I'd have to put up with. Just like Caitlynn and Eleanor and Danielle and Perrie. We all put up with it. But that's just the cost of having the best boyfriends in the world!

'Hey babe!' Niall shouted, barging through the door. The boys had been at an interview all morning.  
'Hiya' I smiled.  
'I have a free night tonight. What do you say we cosy up on the couch and watch a film?'  
I nodded. 'Sounds good!'  
Finally some time to spend with him.

Caitlynns POV

I knocked on Harry's door before walking in. I didn't live in the apartment all the time yet, I was in the middle of moving my things in.  
'Hey babe!' Harry smiled. He was in the kitchen, cooking.  
'Mm smells good. What you cooking?'  
'Dinner' he smiled. Go sit down it'll be ready in a few'  
I nodded before walking towards the table.  
I had a look around the place. It was pretty tidy for an 18 year old boys place. Harry came over with two plates with perri perri chicken wraps. It was amazing!  
'Wow you really know how to cook Harry!' I laughed.  
' I know' he boasted.  
Once we had finished eating, we went and sat on the couch and cuddled up. We rarely ever got to do this because of the boys busy schedule. It was good to do It every so often though. It reminded me of why I waited for him.

Harrys POV

I was busy in the kitchen. I was making an amazingly tastey meal for when Caitlynn came around. Perri Perri Chicken wraps. I knew they were her favourite. I finished just on time when Caitlynn came through the door. I gave her a quick kiss before turning her around and pushing her towards the table. I brought over our meals and we sat together,eating.  
'Wow you really know how to cook Harry' caitlynn smiled.  
"I know'' I boasted.  
Once we had finished we went into the living room and cuddled up on the couch. This was something we rarley got to do so it meant a lot to us. We had put on a film but we weren't watching it.  
'HARRY' she screamed as I tickled her. She stood up and ran around the apartment. I followed her. Laughing.  
'HARRY STOP!' She laughed as I caught her and pulled her up onto the bed,continuing to tickle her. It was a great night. Just being able to spend time with her was a great night. I don't think that our manager understands that we need time to spend with our family and friends. I shook my head before jumping into bed and falling asleep.

Megans POV

I was sat in my apartment. It was just around the corner from where everyone lived. I was sat by myself, thinking. Ever since Louis had came out of the hospital. I realised how much he meant to me. If I had lost him that day, a part of me would have went with him. It sounded crazy, I know, but it was true. We had been best friends since we were 9, when me and my mum moved next door to his house back in Doncaster. Ever since we had first met, we had so many great memories. I think, I think I was beggining to, fall for Louis! I shook this from my head. No I couldn't. He had Eleanor. We were best friends. I couldnt like Louis. Or could I ? No I couldn't? I thought about it. Maybe I did like his greeny-blue eyes and his messed up hair and his charmingly hilarious personality. I shook my head again. No I couldn't like Louis. There was no way I could. I shivered and decided I'd had enough and went to bed.

Louis POV

I was sat in with Eleanor, we were cuddled up in bed watching tv. It was great.  
'I'm so lucky to have you babe' Eleanor smiled,wrapping her arms around me.  
' I'm lucky to have you' I smiled back.  
We hadn't been as close as we usually were,since I had come out of the hospital. Something was making us drif apart and it wasn't good. We lay together all cosy.  
'I'm quite tired' Eleanor yawned. She pecked my lips before turning over and going to sleep.  
'Night' she said tiredly.  
'Goodnight love you' I smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Stole My Heart Part 3

*4 months after*

Nialls POV

We had a whole day off today! A whole day. That never happened. We decided we would spend some time together. All of us. We were going to spend the day in Louis and Eleanors apartment watching films and having a laugh.  
'Come on then' Rebecca smiled. We walked down the hall to Louis place. Louis and Eleanor were sitting on the sofa along with Caitlynn, Harry, Liam and Danielle.  
'Hey guys!' Louis smiled as we walked in and joined them.  
'Hey' I smiled back.  
A few minutes later Zayn and Perrie joined us.  
'Why don't you see if Megan wants to come down?' I suggested.  
Louis nodded and pulled out his phone.  
We were all quite close friends with Megan. She was always around and she was always giving us advice and support. She had moved up to London to go to college when Louis got into One Direction. They were really close megan and louis. Best friends for a long time.  
'She's on her way' louis said.  
I snapped out of my daydream and smiled, cuddling Rebecca.

Rebeccas POV

We were just waiting on Megan now. She was really nice. We had been good friends since we had met two years ago. When I first met her I though her and Louis were an item. Turns out they weren't they were just really close friends. When she arrived, she jumped up next to Louis and Eleanor on the couch. We put on ' Toy Story' it was megan and liams favourite film. We weren't exactly watching it though. We were all just giggling and having a laugh. We were all having a drink. Some of the boys had maybe drank a little too much. They were hilarious when they were drunk though.  
'Well I'm getting a bit tired I'm off' I smiled before standing up and leaving.  
'Yeah me to' Caitlynn stood up and followed me out of the room. I went along to my room and collapsed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Megans POV

We had all had a great night the other night round at Louis. Everyone was drinking and just having a good time. That was the first time I had seen Lou since I had thought about him. I felt akward looking at him. Did I like him? I didn't know. I decided to phone Rebecca.

*hey Becks!*  
-hiya Megan what's up?-  
* let's go out tonight I need to take my mind off of... Something*  
-sure I'll tell Caitlynn?-  
*yep okay see you later bye*

I decided that by going out I could take my mind off of Louis. I started getting ready. I curled my hair and did my make-up I slipped into a pair of shorts and a top before walking around the corner to their apartment building.

Caitlynns POV

Rebecca Megan and I were going out tonight. I thought it would be fun. I put my hair up into a messy bun and put on a tight black dress. I went through to Rebeccas room. She had straightened her hair and put on a purple playsuit. Megan arrived and we were ready to go out.  
'Bye Niall. See you in the morning!' Rebecca smiled. He kissed her and we left. We bumped into Louis in the lift. As soon as we saw him megan went quiet. She wouldn't look at him. He tried to talk to her but she just nodded and kept her head down. Something was up with her and it involved Louis. we had to get it out of her. We got out of the lift and headed to a nightclub for a great night out.

Rebeccas POV

We headed to a bar. It was really busy and noisy. A few drinks later I was up partying and dancing with the girls. Some boy tried to pull me away to dance with him. I wasn't stupid. I might have been drinking but I wouldn't forget the gorgeous irish waiting for me back home. I pushed him away and carried on dancing with the girls. We decided to take a break and sat down.  
'So what was up with you in the lift tonight? With Louis?' Caitlynn shouted over the music. Megan put her head down.  
'Nothing it was nothing'  
' I know it was something' she continued.  
'Its just that-'  
She was interrupted by a tall man. He had dark hair and he was good-looking. Megan seemed to think the same.  
'Can I buy you girls a drink'  
'Uh no than-' I began but was stopped by megan who had stood up and nodded her head, walking over to the bar with him.

Caitlynns POV

I was looking for Megan and her mysterious stranger. I didn't like the idea that she was off with someone she didn't know at all. She wasn't drunk so that was alright I guess. At least she would know what she was doing. I spotted them. He had sat her up on the bar and was kissing her. She wasn't hesitating to kiss him back. The next thing I saw shocked me. I didn't ever think that she would leave a club with someone she didn't know!  
'Come on' I said to rebecca following them out of the door. By the time we got out, they were halfway up the street, she was cuddled up to his arm, laughing at something he had said.  
'Come on let's just go get a taxi' I said, turning round. Rebecca was gone.  
'Rebecca'' I said outloud. She wasn't there. I was confused. What had happened to her?  
A taxi pulled up outside and I jumped in, heading back to the apartments. Alone. Without knowing where Megan was going or what had happened to Rebecca. I was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Stole My Heart Part 4

Rebeccas POV

I had been standing next to Caitlynn, watching Megan and the man walk off together. She knew what she was doing. She hadn't had much to drink. The next thing I knew, someone had put their hand over my mouth and dragged me away. They took me away up into a dark alley. They laughed. They had a deep voice. It was a man.  
'Hey babe' he whispered into my neck. I shivered. His voice was cold and evil.  
'Who are you?' I cried softly.  
He stroked my face.  
'That doesn't matter babe.'  
I knew what was going to happen next. There was no way out of this.

Megans POV

I walked up the road with Aaron. That was his name. He was really nice. He was like me. He hadn't drank much. We both knew what we were doing. We didn't care. We reached his apartment and colapsed onto the couch. I was lying on his stomach. He sat me up and kissed me. Things became heated. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. He put me down on the bed. I gasped.  
'I'm sorry I can't I really can't!' I cried. My head in my hands.  
'What? Why not?' He asked me looking confused.  
'I'm in love with someone else!' I said, running out of the room down the stairs and out of the house. I walked through the streets alone, crying. I knew exactly who this someone was. It was Louis.

Caitlynns POV

I paced the living room. I was crying.  
' And then I turned around and she was gone. I was on my own. I didn't know what to do! I'm scared Harry where did she go!'  
He looked at me.  
'Caitlynn calm down. She'll be fine.'.  
I sat down next to him and cuddled him.  
'But what if-' he covered my mouth.  
'Don't say that. She'll be ok.'  
I nodded and cuddled up to him,falling asleep.

Niall's POV

I was lying in bed, thinking about the girls. I knew Caitlynn was back. But where had Rebecca went? I thought they would have come back together. Maybe she was at Megans? I tried not to think about it. She would be ok.

Megans POV

I had walked right down the road, I was walking past the club we had been in when I heard someone scream in the dark street next to the club.  
'Get off of me!' They screamed.  
It sounded like Rebecca. They ran out of the alley, followed by a man. It was Rebecca.  
'Rebecca?'  
She looked up and ran across the road to me. The man who had followed her had disappeared.  
'Come on let's get back to mine and tell me what's happened.' I smiled,rubbing her back and walking up the street.

Rebeccas POV

I was so glad I saw Megan. We had went back to her place. She made me a cup of coffee and we were sat on the couch.  
'So what happened back there? Is it what I think?' I asked her.  
She nodded.  
'He, he, he rrrraped me.' She stumbled over the word and burst into tears.  
'Rebecca its ok. But we need to tell Niall'  
A look of panic covered her face.  
'No. Not yet.'  
I nodded.  
'So why were you on your own? What happened to that boy you were with?' She asked me. I gulped.  
'Well we went back to his place and we were kissing. He's really nice but no matter how much I was atracted to him. I couldn't. I'm in love with someone else.'  
'Really who?'  
'Louis'  
'Oh my god' she whispered


	5. Chapter 5

Stole My Heart Part 5

Rebeccas POV

I couldn't believe Megan was in love with Louis. She told me that ever since he had came out of hospital she had become attracted to him. She hadn't told anyone about it. Only me. I hadn't told anyone what had happened to me either. Only Megan. Not even Niall. It looked like I was going to have to tell him though. The worst possible thing happened.

I phoned Niall. He was at the studio.

*hey niall. How long are you guys gonna be? I need to talk to you*  
- erm well we're just finishing up. We'll be about half an hour. What's up? Is everything ok?-  
*no not really. I'll tell you when you get here*

I hung up and sat nervously waiting for the boys to come home. About twenty minutes later Niall came bouncing through the door. He took a look at me and calmed down.  
'What's up?' He asked me, looking worried.  
'Niall before I tell you do you promise to listen to what I have to say before you so anything.'  
He nodded. He looked confused.  
'Niall I'm pregnant.' He looked at me with disappointment. I couldn't bring myself to say the next bit but I know I had to.  
'Its not yours.'  
Before I could say anything else he had stormed off, just like he had promised he wouldn't do.  
'Niall wait!' I shouted after him, running to the front door. He had stormed up the stairs to Liams place. I sighed. He hadn't even listened to why it wasn't his. I hadn't cheated on him. That's probably what he thought. That night 2 month ago when a stranger had raped me. That's why I was pregnant. He also hadn't listened to the fact that I was going to get an abortion because I was only 18 and because I didn't want a child and because it wasn't his. He hadn't listened to me like he promised.  
'Niall' I whispered before closing the door and phoning Megan.

Nialls POV

Was she being serious! She was pregnant! No way we're 18! But then the worst news came. It wasn't mine which meant she was cheating on me. I didn't know what to say to her. I had to leave. She ran after me, shouting my name. I didn't care. I just carried on walking. I went upstairs and walked into Liams apartment.  
'Hey Niall what's up?' He smiled to me. I looked at him. He realised I wasn't smiling.  
'Its Rebecca. She's cheating on me.' I said it with disbelief. I didn't want to believe it. She had told me though. It was true.  
'What!' He looked shocked.  
I nodded.  
'She phoned me earlier telling me she had to tell me something and then when I went in she told me she's pregnant. But it isn't mine.' A tear rolled down my cheek.  
'She's pregnant! But she's only just turned 17. Your only 18!'  
' I know. When she said she was pregnant I wasn't happy. But when she told me it wasn't even mine. That broke my heart. I thought she loved me. Obviously not enough if she's letting other guys get her pregnant.' I was crying hard by now. I didn't know what to do. I knew one thing though. Rebecca and I were over.

Megans POV

Rebecca had phoned me and told me that Niall knew she was pregnant and that it wasn't his. He's got it all wrong though. He hasn't listened to her. He probably thinks she's cheated. I told her to give him time. He'll come around and if he doesn't then I'll speak to him. It had been two days and nothing. He hadn't stepped back in his apartment, whereas Rebecca hadn't taken a step out of it. She was devastated. She was wanting to get an abortion, but she wanted Niall to listen to her first. It was pretty late and Rebecca texted me.

*Can you come round and see if Niall will listen to you? Its been a few days and he hasn't come round to talk?*

I went around almost instintly.  
'Where's he staying?' I asked her.  
Her face dropped.  
'He's staying at Louis and Eleanors'  
My face dropped.  
'Oh'  
'Is that going to be a problem? If it is then don't worry about it.'  
'No no I can go round there. We're just friends right' I laughed.  
I ran down the corridor and barged through the door.  
'Hey Meggie'  
'WHERE'S NIALL' I shouted at Louis.  
He looked startled but pointed to his bedroom door. I stormed through.  
'Nial!' I shouted to get his attention.  
He looked up from his laptop and gave me a wierd look.  
'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT! YOU PROMISED REBECCA YOU WOULD LISTEN TO WHAT SHE HAD TO SAY!'  
'Well she cheated'  
'NO SHE NEVER NIALL! SHES PREGNANT AND ITS NOT YOURS BECAUSE SHE GOT RAPED! THE NIGHT WE WENT OUT! SHE GOT RAPED! YOU WOULDNT KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO LISTEN TO HER. SHE ISNT EVEN KEEPING IT. SHES GETTING RID OF IT FOR REASONS THAT YOU WOULDNT KNOW ABOUT BECAUSE YOU DIDNT GIVE HER A CHANCE TO TALK!' I was shouting pretty loud. I didn't care though. He had to know how much of an idiot he had been.  
'Oh my god' he whispered.  
'Yes oh my god.' I said, sitting down on the bed next to him. He closed his laptop and jumped off the bed.  
'Oh my god what have I done.' He ran his fingers through his hair before running out of the apartment. Louis came through and sat next to me on the bed.  
'What was that about?' He asked, leaning on my shoulder.  
'Just setting him straight. He thinks Rebecca was cheating on him but she wasn't. She got raped.' I sighed, standing up and walking out of the bedroom, into the kitchen and poured myself a drink.  
I sat on his couch and he joined me. I didn't feel akward around him anymore. I was able to speak to him again without feeling weird.

Rebeccas POV

There was a knock at the door. I stood up from the couch and walked over. It was Niall.  
'Niall' I said coldly.  
'Rebecca. Can we talk?'  
I gave a small nod and walked back to the couch.  
' Look I've just got an absolute earful from megan'  
I nodded.  
' I heard. You deserved it.'  
' I know I did rebecca. I'm really sorry. I should have listened to your whole story. Why didn't you tell me you got raped?'  
I shrugged. I felt my face going red. I didn't like talking about it.  
' Look becks I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you so much!' He had a pleading look on his face. I smiled at him. I couldnt stay mad at him.  
' I love you too.' I cuddled up to him. He kissed me.  
' So are you getting rid of it?' He asked me.  
I sat up and nodded.  
'Obviously! I'm only just 17. Your only 18 and it isn't even yours. I wouldn't be able to bring up a baby. I can't even look after myself! ' I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Stole My Heart Part 6

Louis POV

Megan and I were still sitting on my couch. Eleanor had went shopping with Caitlynn and Perrie so it was just us two. Megan was drinking wine and I was drinking beer. We were joking and laughing together. It was good to spend time with my best friend. We didn't get much time together anymore. If I had free time I'd usually spend it with Eleanor. We had quite a lot to drink by now. Rebecca and Niall had come through and joined us for a while. Once they left, we were sitting in silence for a while. Then I did something. Something that I thought I'd regret afterwards but I didn't. I leaned in and kissed her. It was a good kiss. She didn't back out. She kissed me back. It was good.

Megans POV

I had totally forgot about how much I had fallen for Louis. We were sitting on the couch the way we used to when he leaned towards me and kissed me. I kissed him back. It was amazing. He didn't pull away. I didn't pull away. We just sat there together kissing. Things became more heated and there were sparks flying between us. He pulled away and smiled. He grabbed my hand.  
'Come on.' He said giving me a cheeky smile.  
Louis POV

I woke up and rolled over. I was beggining to feel guilty for what had happened a few hours earlier. Megan turned around so she was facing me. I kissed her.  
' Noone has to know what happened tonight? It was just a one off thing it should never of happened.' Louis said to me.  
I nodded. 'Definitely'  
'Yeah and besides I love Eleanor' he said it as if he was unsure.  
A lump formed in the back of my throat. I nodded.  
' I know' I let out a fake smile.

Caitlynns POV

Eleanor, Perrie and I were just back from the town. It was about half seven. We were on our way back up to our apartments. Nialls and Louis' were on the first floor, Harry's on the second Liams on the third and Zayn is on the fourth.  
Eleanor invited us all back to her and Louis' place. As we walked along the hall, we seen Megan come out of the apartment.  
'Hey. Why were you in there' Eleanor asked her. I quickly thought up a reason.  
'Just spending time with my best friend' I smiled.  
'Well do want to come back in and join us?'  
I thought about it.  
'Yeah sounds good. Just let me get rebecca?' They all nodded and I ran to Rebeccas apartment.

Rebeccas POV

'You did what!' I shouted at Megan. I couldn't believe what she was telling me.  
'Shhhh!' I covered her mouth ' Nialls downstairs he can't know somethings up.  
' I can't believe you Megan! You might be in love with him but he has a girlfriend!'  
' I know he does but in my defense he made the first move!'  
' Ok whatever come on let's go down and join everyone else.'  
She nodded and followed me downstairs and into Louis place.

Louis POV

Everyone was sitting in mine and Eleanors apartment. Rebecca, Niall and Megan came through. She gave me a 'keep it shut' look. I returned a cheeky a smile. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Caitlynn. We all sat about for the night, laughing and joking like we usually do. Megan had been unusually quiet. I guess she felt guilty. So did I. Well. I think I did. Ever since this morning when Megan and I had been sitting in the living room, I had began to feel attracted to her. I don't know why I suddenly felt like this. I hadn't thought of her as more than a friend but now. I don't know what it was. Everyone was getting up to leave.  
'Uh megan? Can I talk to you for a second?' She turned around and nodded.  
'One second Eleanor. This is sort of... private' I shrugged,pushing Megan into the bedroom.  
I kissed her again.  
'What was that for!' She whispered.  
'I think its best if we try not to spend time together just now. I don't love you. I love Eleanor. We are only friends. What happened today. It shouldn't have. So its best for both of us yeah?'  
She covered her mouth and ran out of the apartment. Crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Stole My Heart Part 7

Megans POV

I hadn't been near the apartment building for 3 weeks. Since Louis had said we shouldn't see each other anymore. I'd been out with Caitlynn and Rebecca but nowhere near the apartments. It felt wierd not talking to him. We were supposed to be best friends. We weren't acting like best friends I knew that. I decided not to think about him. It only brought me down and I'd rather not be brought down another day.

Louis' POV

I felt like I'd lost someone really important to me. To me, Megan was more than just my best friend now. Since that night. I'd become more and more attracted to her, and less attracted to Eleanor. I felt horrible. I felt that every time I hugged or kissed Eleanor I felt like I was lying to her and hurting Megan. I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought I loved Eleanor. But now there was Megan. I didn't know what to do. My head was all over the place. I tried not to think about to much. For now, work was my main situation.

Caitlynns POV

Harry and I were sitting down to eat our lunch when I got a strange text message.

* I know where you live. Watch your back*

I was a little frightened. Who was this? I showed Harry.  
'Don't worry about it Caits. It will just be someone trying to frighten you.'  
I nodded and tried to forget about for the night.

I was sitting on the couch with Harry when there was a knock at the door.  
'I'll get it' Harry smiled. He opened the door and was pushed to the ground. Two men came into the apartment. One of them grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I shut my eyes tight. I opened one of them. There was a knife at my throat. I took a deep breath. I looked at the face of the boy who was holding the knife.  
'Frankie' I whispered.  
'Hi Caitlynn' he laughed.  
I was scared to move. He had a knife to my throat.  
'What are you doing' I whispered,trying not to make eye contact with him.

Frankie and I had been together a few month before I met Harry. He had been horrible to me. He had abused me. I managed to get away from him then, but this time there was no getting out.

'OI LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE!' Harry screamed. He had been pinned to the wall by the other boy. Frankie looked at him and laughed before turning back to me. I tried to squirm away from him. Bad idea. Suddenly, I felt something sharp dig into my stomach. I screamed out for help. He pulled the knife back out and both boys ran. Harry came over to me and helped me.  
'HELP!' He screamed at the top of his voice. Liam and Zayn came running through.  
'Oh my god' Zayn shouted as Liam phone an ambulance.  
'Zayn help me lift her downstairs'  
He nodded and helped Harry down the stairs with my limp body. I was losing a lot of blood. There was an ambulance outside. They took me away and Harry jumped into the ambulance. Everyone was standing outside now.  
' I hope she's ok!' Rebecca cried before returning inside with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Stole My Heart Part 8

Megans POV

Rebecca had phoned me and told me about caitlynn. I couldn't believe what had happened! I was going to meet Rebecca and go to the hospital to see her. It was the first time I would be at the apartments since mine and Louis arguement. I got ready and left my place. I walked around the corner and took a deep breath as a came into sight with the apartments. I walked through the door and up the stairs to Rebecca and Nials place. I knocked on the door.  
'Hey Megan' Rebecca smiled, letting me in to her apartment. I sat down on the couch. Rebecca handed me a can of coke and sat next to me.  
'So how's things with Louis?'  
I rolled my eyes. I did not want to talk about him. He was the last of my worries. She laughed. We finished our drinks before heading to the hospital.

Caitlynns POV

I had been in so much pain since that night. Every time I closed my eyes I had flashbacks of what had happened, and the pain came shooting back. I was lying in my hospital bed, I really hoped I wouldn't be there for much longer. There was a knock at the door. Rebecca and Megan were standing there, smiling at me.  
'Hey' I smiled to them.  
I tried to sit up a little. They came further into the room and sat next to me.  
'How are you feeling?' Rebecca asked me.  
I nodded.  
'alright'  
We spoke for a while before a nurse came through and told me I was free to leave the hospital from now. I sighed with relief.  
'Go phone Harry?' I asked Megan. She nodded and left the room.'

Harrys POV

'Hello?'  
'Hey Harry. The nurse has just came into Caitlynns room to tell her that she can go home. Can you come and pick her up?'  
'Yeah sure! See you!'  
'Bye'

I grabbed my car keys and almost ran outside to my car. I couldn't wait to see her again. I was so glad she was ok. I drove to the hospital and found my way to her room. I pushed open the door. Caitlynn was sitting up on the side of her bed, slipping on her shoes.  
'Caitlynn!' I shouted, running over and practically jumping on her.  
'Hey Harry!' She smiled at me. I helped her get her bag together before we left the hospital.

We arrived back at the flats. Megan and Rebecca ran up to Rebecca and Nialls and Caitlynn and I went into our place. She shivered,walking into the room, remember what had happened. We sat on the couch and cuddled up, falling asleep for the rest of the afternoon.

Rebeccas POV

I was sitting with Megan watching tv. Niall came down the stairs.  
'Hey babe!' He smiled, kissing the top of my head. He jumped onto the couch next to me. We sat for a while before Megan left.  
'I'm gonna leave you guys alone now and get back to my own place' she smiled.  
I stood up and walked to the door with her. I opened it and watched her walk out. As soon as she left the apartment, Louis came in from the stairs. '  
Um hi megan' he said akwardly.  
'Hi' she said, looking away.  
'Megan can we just-'  
He was cut off. Megan shook her head and carried on walking away. I closed the door and returned to Niall.


	9. Chapter 9

Stole My Heart Part 9

* 1 year later *

Megans POV

I had just turned 21. It had been a long time since everything happened between me and Louis. We had began to start speaking again. Things weren't akward anymore. Noone knew anything, except Rebecca. She was the only one who knew what had happened between us. We hadn't spent any time alone anymore, I couldn't help but think something would happen if we were left alone. I hadn't really been up to the apartments that much. There was still something holding me back. I didn't think I could look Eleanor in the eye anymore. I felt too guilty.

It was late at night. I was lying by myself on the couch, watching tv. My phone started buzzing. I reached for it. Harry was phoning me. He was crying.

*Harry what's wrong?*  
-Caitlynn and Frankie and, and, and a gun and , and-  
*Harry calm down what's happened!*  
-he shot her!-  
*oh my god! Where is she!*  
-shes still here with me. Noone else is in. Can you come around and help me!-  
*course I can. I'll be round as soon as I can!*

I was panicking. I hoped she was alright. I almost ran around to the apartments and up the stairs. I barged into Harry and Caitlynns apartment. She was lying in Harrys arms , blood all over her. He was clutching a towel to her stomach.  
'Have you phoned an ambulance?' I asked him. He nodded. He was crying. I didn't know what to do. I was panicking. I ran outside and waited for the ambulance to show up. They weren't long. We all ran upstairs and they saw to caitlynn. Harry and I stood in the corner, cuddling. The paramedics lifted Caitlynn and took her to the ambulance,followed by me and Harry. I was so scared. I hoped she was alright.

Harrys POV

I was so devastated, seeing Caitlynn like that broke me. We were in my car on the way to the hospital, following the ambulance. We arrived at the hospital and followed the nurses as far as we could.  
'I'm sorry but we need to ask you to wait out here while we see to miss anderson.' The nurse said politley.  
I nodded and megan pulled my arm gently to sit down. We were waiting for ages when the nurse returned.  
'She's awake. You can go through and see her if you like.'  
I jumped up straight away and almost ran through to the room. I took one look at Caitlynn. She looked so weak and hurt. I was just glad she was alive.  
'Caitlynn!' I shouted in a whisper.  
She looked up at me and smiled.  
'Hey' she managed to whisper.  
I sat on the end of her bed with her for a good few hours when the nurse came back through.  
'I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave.' She said.  
Tears formed in my eyes but I held them back.  
'Goodbye' I said.  
I kissed her passionately before leaving the room and walking back to Megan who had fell asleep on the chairs.

Caitlynns POV

It had been three weeks since I had been in hospital. I'd got out last week and I hadn't left the apartment since. I was terrified. I also just needed to rest. I was still in a bit of pain when I moved but I was coping with it. I knew everything would be fine soon. I had Harry helping me and supporting me. He was really helpful.

I was lying on the couch. The boys were at the studio so I was on my own. The other girls were here too but not in my apartment. I was watching tv when there was a knock at the door.  
'Come In!' I shouted.  
The door opened and a smiley Megan came walking in.  
'Why are you so happy?' I laughed at her.  
She shrugged.  
'Just in a good mood. No reason!' She giggled back, joining me on the couch.  
We had been sitting for a while when Rebecca burst through the door.  
'Come here' she whispered, walking back to her and Nialls apartment. We got up and followed her through.


	10. Chapter 10

Stole My Heart Part 10

Rebeccas POV

Megan and Caitlynn sat on the couch and I sat opposite them.  
'What is it?' Caitlynn asked me. Confusion covered both girls faces.  
'Its bad' I wobbled over my words.  
' Just tell us. We can help. Whatever it is.' Megan said.  
I nodded and took a deep breath.  
' I'm. I'm. I'm.'  
I couldn't say it. Tears formed in my eyes.  
'Come on what is it?' Caitlynn said impatiently.'  
'I'm pregnant' I whispered. I covered my face and let the tears flow. the girls were silent.  
'Did you just say'  
'Your pregnant?' Caitlynn whispered, finishing Megans sentance.  
I nodded behind my hands. The girls sat in silence.  
'But. Your only 18 and Nialls only 19. Your still kids yourself.' Megan said, sounding worried.  
I nodded.  
'I know. I'm not ready. Nialls not ready. I'm just so upset right now. This is the second time I've been pregnant. I'm not ready and I know Niall isn't.' I sobbed.  
'You need to tell Niall. Today.' Caitlynn said, standing up and walking to the window.  
'That's probably the best thing to do. Tell him. Make sure he listens to you. This is his fault aswell. Talk about it.' Megan said, reassuringly.  
'But megan' I whispered.  
She looked at me and nodded.  
'When I was sitting in the waiting room last time, I promised myself. The next time I got pregnant I'd keep the baby. I wasn't going through abortion again.' I sobbed a little more.  
Megan couldn't find words to say. She knew I stuck by my promises. Even something as major as this.  
'Look just tell Niall as soon as he's home what's happening and take things from there. We're both here for you when you need us. You know that' megan said.  
I smiled and nodded. At that moment Niall came pounding through the door.  
'Hey babe! Hey caitlynn. Hey Megan' he smiled to us.  
'Oh no.' I whispered.

Nialls POV

I opened the front door and Rebecca Caitlynn and Megan were sitting on the couch. Caitlynn and Megan looked shocked and Rebecca had blotchy eyes,as if she'd been crying. I realised something was up.  
'What's going on?' I said worridly, walking over to where the girls were sat. Caitlynn and Rebecca stood up.  
'Well we best be off. Let Rebecca explain what's happened. We're here for the both of you' Caitlynn smiled faintly before the girls left the apartment. I gave Rebecca a wierd look.  
'What's going on?' I asked, putting my hand on her knee.  
'Niall this isn't easy for me but I'm going to just come out and say it.'  
Tears were forming in her eyes.  
'Babe don't cry. Tell me. What's wrong?'  
'I'm pregnant' she whispered under her breath. I closed my eyes and tried to forget what she had just said to me. I dropped my head into my hands and cried. I sat like that for a good half an hour. So did Rebecca. I didn't say anything. I just cried. I got up and walked towards the window.  
'This isn't fair. Why me. Why us.' I said.  
' Niall '  
'What'  
'Don't be angry at me. This isn't just my fault.'  
' I'm not angry babe. I'm just. Disappointed. Scared. Worried. I'm only 19. Your only 18. We're too young.'  
I joined her back on the couch.  
'You need to get rid of it. Your thinking the same. Right?'  
She sighed.  
'That's the problem. You know how I keep all my promises right?'  
I nodded, unsure of where she was taking this.  
' Well when I was in the waiting room last time round, I promised myself that I'd never go through abortion again. If I was stupid enough to have a baby before I was ready, I would take the consequences. I've promised myself that I'd keep the baby. I can't go back on my promises.' She cried.  
Anger filled inside me.  
' You made a promise and didn't even ask me first! You've just decided that your going to have this baby. Your 18 Rebecca! You are not ready to be a mum. I'm not ready to me a dad! You can't make a desicion and not envolve me!'  
'Well I have. I've made a promise and if you don't like it then - '  
I didn't let her finish her sentance. I pushed her towards the door and out of it, slamming the door in her face. I heard her crying on the other side. I slid down the wall and put my hands through my hair, crying.

Megans POV

Rebecca had arrived at mine later on that day. Her and Niall had an arguement about the whole situation and he'd thrown her out. I felt so sorry for Rebecca. She had been living with me now for 5 month and hadn't had any contact with Niall. She had stuck by her promise and was going to raise this baby. With or without Niall. The paparazzi had taken a lot of photos of Rebecca since she had started to get a bump. She was getting a lot of bad publicity and so was Niall. Of course, everyone knew about what had happened and were supporting the two of them. The only support they needed though, was from each other.

It was the day of Rebeccas scan. To find out if it was a boy or a girl. I texted Niall.

* Rebecca has a scan today. You coming? You are this baby's dad after all x*

I didn't see the point in asking him. It was the same every time. No. I sighed and put my phone away, leaving with Rebecca and her mum for the hospital.

Caitlynns POV

The girls were having a night in at Megans tonight, to celebrate the announcement that Rebecca was having a little girl. There was a lot of excitment in her now, even though she didn't think she was ready. Being honest, I didn't think she was either, but I knew once this baby was here she would do everything for her. I thought Niall would have taken her back by now. But he hasn't. They are still seperated. He doesn't want anything to do with her. It was heartbreaking really. But it was life. We had to get on with it.

We arrived at Megans. Danielle,Eleanor,Perrie and I. Rebecca and Megan were on the couch. They had a bottle of wine and a pizza. Fresh orange for Rebecca. We joined them on the couch and turned on a film. We had a great night and ended up all staying at Megans for the night.

Rebeccas POV

We woke up the next afternoon, all the girls had been drinking and most of them had sore heads. Not me though. I had been drinking orange juice all night since I was 6 month pregnant. We sat about for a long time, eating breakfast and watching tv.  
'Harrys got the boys coming around tonight. You guys coming?' Caitlynn asked us.  
Everyone nodded. I sat with my head down.  
'Rebecca?' Eleanor asked me. 'Are you coming?'  
I patted my bump and shook my head.  
'No. I can't. I'll be fine here.' I whispered.  
'Come on Becks you'll be fine.' Megan said.  
I shook my head.  
'No I can't. I don't want to see him. He doesn't want to see me, especially not when I'm like this!' I pointed at my stomach. It was still unreal to me. I was only 18 and in 3 month, I was due to become a mum. I was disappointed in myself. So was my mum and my dad. There was a lot of tears when I told them what had happened. At first they were veray disappointed, but over time they have come to terms with it just like I have. I'm still not happy with the fact that I've fell pregnant at age 18, but its grown on me over time. Its my own fault and I have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life. I know that once she's here, I won't regret anything.

'Come on Rebecca. Please come!' Caitlynn squealed.  
I shook my head again.  
' No. I'm not coming. You can't change my mind!' I laughed.  
Eleanor rolled her eyes.  
'Your coming!' She laughed.  
Deep down, I really did want to go. I was just scared. Scared to see Niall. I knew that when I saw him, I would feel hurt and broken.  
'Alright' I said, nodding. ' Alright I'll come.' I smiled faintly.  
'Yay!' Caitlynn said clapping her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Stole My Heart Part 11

Megans POV

We had all got ready and left my apartment for the boys place. I could tell by Rebeccas face that she was scared and nervous. This would be the first time she had saw Niall since he kicked her out. As we climbed the stairs to the apartments I rubbed her back.  
'You ok?' I asked her.  
She smiled an nodded.  
'I'm fine' she replied.

We all walked into Harrys place and the five boys were already sitting there.  
'Hey!' Harry shouted as we re-united with our boy, except for me and rebecca of course, we just went in and sat on the floor. Rebecca shifted a little akwardly as Niall stood up and walked to the kitchen. I rubbed her shoulder and she gave me a weak smile, rubbing her stomach.

Rebeccas POV

The first person I looked at when I walked in was Niall. He looked at me too. It looked as if he was about to cry when he saw me and my six month gone stomach. I could have cried aswell. Just seeing him. I missed him so much. I looked away and smiled, following the girls into the apartment. We sat down and had a chat.  
'So Rebecca how you feeling?' Harry asked me pointing to my stomach.  
I gave him a weak smile,  
'I've been better' I laughed.  
Out the corner of my eye I could see Niall, biting his lip.  
'What is it then? I heard you had your scan yesterday.' Liam asked me.  
I smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath and looked straight at Niall.  
'Its a girl' I whispered.  
'Any names?' He whispered back.  
It was almost as if everyone had disappeared and we were the only two in the room.  
I shook my head.  
'I can't make a desicion on my own. This child has two parents to look after her.' I said hopefully. I wanted Niall to say that he'd take me back.  
He smiled,  
'Come here' he held out his hand and pulled me up onto the couch next to him. I smiled. I was so happy. I had my boyfriend back.  
a chorus of 'auws' filled the room. I went a little red with embarrassment, forgeting everyone was in the room. I giggled and cuddled into Niall. He patted my stomach.  
'I know I'm not ready to be a dad. But I know I'll try my hardest. This is our own fault and now we have to face it. We can try.' I smiled at him and nodded. I was so happy he had finally came around. I couldn't wait to be back in the apartment with her. I couldn't wait to start getting things done for the baby. It was all so exciting!

*2 month later*

Nialls POV

Rebecca and I were in the baby room, painting the walls. We had painting them a light pink colour. We had been really busy the past couple of weeks. Painting,decorating,buying furnature and clothes. It was all so exciting, but I still couldn't help still feel a little disappointment in myself. I wasn't completely ready for a baby. I was 19. I was young. I had my career. I felt like I wouldn't be able to do my best for this baby, but I knew I would try. Nothing would stop me from trying.

Louis and I were building the cot for the baby while Rebecca had went for a sleep.  
'Mate I need to tell you something' Louis said to me, guiltily.  
'Yeah sure course' I replied, a little confused.  
'Well last year, just after my accident I, me and megan, we, we, um, we-'  
'Oh my god you didn't! I said, shocked. I knew what he meant. He nodded and gulped.  
'We did. I've felt so guilty about it and about how Eleanor doesn't know, but I can't tell her. I tried to forget about it. Me and megan didn't see each other for months, but she's been around a lot latley and I can't help think that, I just think that - '  
I interrupted him again.  
'You think you should be with megan and not eleanor?' I questioned.  
He nodded.  
'Well mate all I can tell you is do what's best. If it feels right then go for it'  
I smiled at him and continued building the baby's cot.

Rebeccas POV

I woke up and found myself lying on the couch. I could hear Niall and Louis upstairs. I got up and walked up the stairs. I stood at the door.  
'Hey' I smiled to the boys.  
They smiled to me.  
'Hi babe!' Niall said as he put down what he was holding and walked over to me, kissing me on the cheek.  
'Wow this is looking great!' I said as I looked around the baby room.  
' I know!' Louis laughed as he looked around too.  
I sat down in the corner of the room, watching the boys move the furniture around.  
'I don't care if I'm only eighteen! This is so exciting!' I had butterflies.  
' I know right!' Niall laughed, moving the cot over to the wall.  
'Done!' Louis said, taking a step back to admire his and Nialls work.  
'Its great' I laughed.  
Niall helped me up and we went downstairs.  
'Well I'm gonna get going guys, I need to go and see Eleanor.' Louis said shakily.  
Niall nodded and louis left the apartment.  
'What was that about?' I asked Niall.  
He looked akward,  
'Well um, do you know what happened between louis and megs?'  
I nodded.  
'Yes. Last year?'  
He nodded.  
'Well its had an impact on him. He's about to split with Eleanor. He thinks he should be with megan.'  
I was speechless. I couldn't believe what had happened.  
I sat on the couch next to Niall and cuddled up to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Stole My Heart Part 12

Louis POV

I stood at my door nervously. I took a deep breath before walking in. Eleanor was sitting on the couch watching tv.  
'Hey babe' she smiled at me.  
'Hey. Eleanor listen can we talk?'  
She looked at me worridly and nodded.  
'What's up?'  
'Well this isn't going to be easy but, I just think, me and you, it isn't working out'  
I looked down. I couldn't look her in the eye.  
' I've been thinking the same. We've drifted apart. This isn't right. I think its for the best.' I looked up at her and nodded. She gave me a breif hug before she went through to our, my room. She came out about ten minutes later with a bag.  
'This is almost all of my stuff. I'll come round another day and get the rest.'  
I nodded. She walked over to me and kissed my head.  
'Bye babe' she whispered, before leaving the apartment for good.

Megans POV

Niall had texted me and told me about Lou and Eleanors break-up. I felt auwful. Like it was my fault. Well it sort of was. I hadn't really spoken to him much. He'd tried to talk to me but I felt horrible and guilty. I couldn't.  
I was sitting in with Rebecca and Niall. She was a week away from being due. We were all sitting in the living room when Rebecca screamed. Niall stared at her and I panicked.  
'You ok babe?' He asked her as if nothing was wrong.  
I stared at him.  
'DOES SHE LOOK LIKE SHE'S OK! SHE'S HAVING A BABY NIALL! GET SOMEONE TO DRIVE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!' I shouted at him whilst rubbing Rebeccas back.  
He stood up and walked slowly to the door.  
'FASTER!'  
He sped up and ran away. He returned a minute later with Harry. I helped Rebecca up and held her hand. Niall took her other hand and we guided her to the car. There were some photographers outside who began snapping as soon as we were out. We ignored them and got Rebecca into the car. I sat in the front next to Harry and Niall sat in the back with Rebecca. We drove quickly to the hospital and went inside. We followed a nurse to a room and waited outside. The nurse came outside.  
'Niall?'  
He looked up at the nurse.  
'Rebecca would like you in the room with her.'  
He nodded and took a deep breath.  
'Good luck man' harry said as he walked into the room.  
All we could do now was wait.

Rebeccas POV

'You did it babe! Well done!' Niall said to me, stroking the hair out of my eyes. I gave him a weak smile and threw my head back. The nurse was busy at the end of the room. She picked up a tiny little baby in a crisp white blanket and handed her to me.  
'I'd like you to meet your daughter' she smiled. I took the little bundle from her and gasped. She was beautiful.  
'Oh my god!' I whispered.  
'Wow' Niall whispered.  
I looked up at him and smiled. He was crying.  
'She's gorgeous. Just like you' he laughed.  
He sat down on the bed next to me. I handed him our baby.  
'Oh my god. This is wierd. This is real. She's mine!'  
' I know Niall. This is surreal. All that disappointment and regret I felt. Its gone. I'm so happy right now! I don't care how old I am!'  
'Me too babe! I'm so sorry for everything that's happened between us. This is where we can start a fresh'  
I nodded and kissed him.  
'Now we need a name for this little cutie' he said.  
I thought for a bit. I couldn't think properly. My head was spinning. Niall managed to think of some.  
'Erin? Anna? Rose? Layla?'  
I shook my head.  
'Lucy? Jess? Casey? Ava?'  
I thought for another bit.  
'Eve' I said, ' I like Eve?'  
I looked at Niall with hope in my eyes.  
'Eve?' He said, smiling, ' I like it!'  
I smiled at him and looked at our gorgeous little girl. She wrapped her hand around my little finger.  
'Hello there Eve' I cried.  
Niall wiped my tears away and gave me back Eve. He stood up and went to the door. He returned with Megan and Harry.  
I smiled at them.  
'Hey Megan. Hey Harry'  
They smiled at me and stood at both sides of the bed.  
'Oh my god!' Harry whispered.  
'Wow!' Megan whispered.  
'She's gorgeous!'  
' I know!'  
They both looked down at my baby and smiled. Niall spoke up.  
'Guys. I'd like you to meet little Eve Horan'


	13. Chapter 13

Stole My Heart Part 13

Nialls POV

It had been 3 months since my baby girl was born. She was adorable. Rebecca was really good with her. She was coping pretty well. The two of us were getting a lot of bad publicity but we didn't care. We had each other and we had Eve. That's all we needed. I had managed to get a couple of weeks off from the studio and from concerts, to help Rebecca. It was good like this. I knew though, as soon as I was away, Rebecca would struggle by herself. I knew she would. But we would just have to take it as it came.

'Niall! Can you get me a bottle for Eve!' Rebecca shouted from the living room. I brought a bottle through to her.  
'Here let me do it, go get some sleep.' I said, taking Eve from Rebeccas arms. She sighed and gave a tired smile before walking up the stairs. I sat down with Eve and fed her the bottle. I smiled at her. She was gorgeous. Once she had finished I cuddled her up and she fell asleep. I went upstairs and sneeked into our room. Rebecca was lying watching a film. She looked up at me.  
'Hey' she said.  
I smiled.  
'Eves sleeping' I put her into her cot and sat on the bed next to Rebecca. I gave her a kiss.  
'I'm just going to nip out for a bit. I'll see you later.'  
She nodded.  
'Love you'  
'Love you too becks'

Caitlynns POV

Harry Liam Louis Danielle Perrie Zayn Megan and I had went into town for the day. Rebecca and Niall hadn't wanted to come because of Eve. They were doing really well with her. For being so young.  
We were all sitting in starbucks. Megan and Danielle had went to order our drinks. Harry turned to Louis,  
'What's happening with you and megan then? You've been spending, a bit of time together latley'  
Everyone looked at Louis. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
'Nothings happening between us. We're just spending time together cause we haven't seen each other in a while' he laughed.  
'You like her though don't you? Its obvious. You look at her the same way you looked at Eleanor.' Zayn said.  
Louis had went a little red. He shook his head.  
'Course I like her, but as a friend. I've known her for years and -'  
He was stopped in the middle of his sentance as the girls returned with our drinks. We sat together and had our drinks.  
'Watch this' harry said, nudging my arm.  
'So megan' he laughed.  
I knew what he was about to do.  
'How do you feel about Louis?' He asked her.  
She put her head down.  
'What do you mean?' She mumbled.  
'Harry shut up!' Caitlynn laughed.  
Once we finished our drinks we made our way to Harrys car. We all got in and we drove to the apartments. We parked the car and jumped out. As we got closer to the apartment buildings we all saw something terrible.

Nialls POV

'Oh my god!' Caitlynn whispered.  
I couldn't speak. I looked up at the building. Smoke was seeping out of the window.  
'Oh my god! NO! That's my apartment! Eve and Rebecca are in there! ' I sprinted to the entrance of the building where there were police officers standing about.  
'I'm sorry but we can't let you past.' One of the officers said to me.  
I was crying now. I pushed my way past the officers and ran up the stairs to the apartment. I burst through the door, sheilding my eyes from the smoke.  
'REBECCA!' I shouted.  
I could hear her coughing.  
'NIALL!' I heard her shouting back. It came from upstairs. I ran and found her at an open window in our bedroom. She had Eve in her arms. She was crying. They both were. I took Eve from her.  
'Come on we need to get out of here' I said to her. I guided her down the stairs and ran for the door. We managed to get out. Once we were out of the apartment Rebecca collapsed onto the floor.  
'Rebecca come on! We can go now!'  
I helped her up and we left the building. A paramedic came and took Eve from my arms and Rebecca was taken into an ambulance.  
'What's happened mate?' Harry said coming up behind me. I shrugged my shoulders.  
'We need to get to the hospital.' I cried.  
Harry pulled me away and we ran to his car. We sped away and arrived at the hospital. We found our way to Rebeccas room. She was lying in the bed with an oxygen mask on. I went into the room. She looked up at me and smiled.  
'How you feeling?'  
She shook her head and coughed.  
'Have you seen Eve?'  
I shook my head.  
'Can you go and find her for me? I need to know she's ok'  
I nodded.  
'We'll come back once we've found her.' Harry said, before we left the room in search for Eves.


	14. Chapter 14

Stole My Heart Part 14

Rebeccas POV

Niall and Harry had returned about an hour and a half later. Eve was in intesive care. She wasn't doing great. I cried hard when they told me that. It was devastating. In a way I was glad I couldn't see her, because if I did then I knew I'd break down. I just hoped for the best. I hope she'd make her way through it.

I'd got out of the hospital a couple of weeks later. Eve on the other hand didn't. She was in for a lot longer than me. She eventually pulled through and two and a half months later, she was back home with us. Well not really back home. The damage in the downstairs of our apartment was terrible so we had moved in with Louis until we could get it sorted. We were beggining to get back to normal now. All we needed now was our house.

Caitlynns POV

I was sitting in mine and Harrys apartment with Danielle. We were talking about the boys. I texted megan.  
*hiya! Come over?*

She texted back almost instantly

*yeah sure! Be round soon xx*

She came around about half an hour later we sat for a while just the three of us, talking and then Rebecca came up with Eve. We all fussed over her. She was adorable. Being the only baby she got a lot of attention. She was almost 7 month now. She was getting on really well.  
'How you doing then megan?' I asked her.  
She nodded.  
'I'm doing really well acctually. I just feel great now!'  
I laughed at her.  
'Why's that?'  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
' I honestly don't know!' She laughed.

Megans POV

My happiness came to an end. Fast. We were sitting about. Talking,laughing and fussing over little Eve. I got a phonecall from my mum.

*hey mum what's up?*  
-megan I have some ... News-  
*whats up? Are you ok?*  
-not really. No-  
*What's happened*  
-this is horrible megan but I need to tell you straight away-  
*tell me mum*  
- I have cancer-

Them words. ' I have cancer'. They hit me so hard. My mum. She was dying. Why her? As soon as she told me I burst into tears. Once I was off the phone I told the girls what had happened. They were there for me. They helped me calm down. It was all to much for me though.  
'Thanks so much girls but this is too much. I need to go home' I said in between sobs.  
They nudded in understandably. I got up and gave each of them a hug. I gave Eve a kiss on the nose before leaving the apartment. I walked down the stairs. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. I couldn't believe it. I was waiting to wake up from my dream. But I never did. I opened the main door and walked out. I could hear footsteps, running down the stairs behind me. I didn't look back. I just carried on walking. I was halfway up the street. I could still hear the footsteps behind me. Whoever it was , was running.  
'Megan wait!'  
It was Louis. He grabbed my arm and spinned me around. He wiped the tears from my face.  
'What is it?' I looked into his eyes and gave him a weak smile.  
He didn't say anything. Instead, he placed his lips against mine.  
'What's was that for?' I mumbled into his chest.  
He pulled me into a tight hug.  
'I love you'  
I gave him a strange look and he laughed at me. He wiped more tears from my eyes.  
' I think I love you too' I whispered.  
'You think?' He asked me, confusion in his voice.  
I shook my head.  
' I love you too' I laughed.  
He sighed happily and took both my hands.  
'This is right. All that time I was with Eleanor, I never felt the way I do right now.'  
He kissed me gently. I was on cloud nine. Fireworks exploding inside of me. A sudden pour down of rain burst from the skies. I sqeauled. Louis picked me up and spun me around in his arms, kissing me. We were soaking now. We didn't care. This moment was perfect. He put me down and we started to walk back to the apartments. He grabbed my hand and sqeezed it tight. I was definitely dreaming. This couldn't be true. But it was.  
'Louis?' I whispered.  
He stopped in the middle of the street.  
'What is it babe?'  
I smiled.  
' I just wanted to say, I love you.'  
He smiled at me and kissed me.  
'I love you too.' He mumbled.  
This truly was amazing!


End file.
